Extreme couponing
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac are assigned to a task they don't like. But it turns out much better than expected


_Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them_

**Extreme couponing**

_Early November  
Somewhere in Washington  
_A bit hesitantly Mac stood on the doorstep. There were places she would rather be now but she was assigned to the task and had to deal with it. Admiral's orders. Help out in a charity event and be a bit of PR for the military.  
Reluctantly she raised her hand to knock on the door. A voice called "enter". Mac opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a small conference room. A woman looked at her. She rose and walked over to Mac. Despite her normal stoicism Mac had to blink. The woman was at least 1.80 m tall. Her hair was coloured in a soft pink and rose about 20 cm above her head. She wore a bright green trouser suit decorated with enough flowers to put the Garden of Eden to shame.  
The woman's smile was as bright as her suit. "You must be our help form the army for today," she beamed.  
"Actually the Marines," Mac confirmed. "Major Sarah MacKenzie, but do call me Mac."  
"We're glad to have you, Mac. I'm Mary-Ann. And these are Lynn, Jolene and Caroline," she introduced the three other women, who looked up, waved and went on with their work.  
"You can put your things here," Mary-Ann showed Mac. Mac pegged her coat and cover and placed her briefcase under the hallstand. Then she followed Mary-Ann to the table and was presented with scissors and a stack of folders.  
"You know what to do?" Mary-Ann informed. "You might have seen us on TV. We are all into couponing, extreme couponing. I don't think I spend more than an average of $25 a week on feeding my family since I started. And I can help a lot of people with it. This year we got the idea to do something for families who are less fortunate. The intention is to compose a goodie-box as well as a food-parcel. We aim at 300 boxes. To accomplish that we need lots and lots of coupons as well as people to help cutting, collecting the stuff in shopping sprees and finally to distribute and we reached out to the military for help. Hence your presence here, Mac."  
Mac nodded. Even as it was not her favourite time passing, at least it was for a good purpose. She mentally rolled up her sleeves and let Jolene show her how the work was done.  
An hour and a half into the afternoon there was a tea break and Lynn brought in a tray of mugs and cupcakes. She was clearly a woman who, like Mac, loved her food, but wasn't blessed with Mac's metabolism. She waddled back to her chair and smiled at her. "You won't believe I once had your figure. But then again, back then I didn't have the money to buy something." Mac looked at her.  
"It goes for the four of us," Lynn explained. "We all come from a bad situation. We know how it is not to ask what you want to have for dinner but _if_ there is something for dinner. Let alone luxury. It was what brought us together. And together we started couponing. Just to save money, to survive. We started small and managed not only to pull ourselves out of the poverty but are now able to do something for others as well. You might think we are an odd couple but …" she shrugged. "I guess this is all far from how you were raised."  
Mac was humbled. "You're doing great," she said warmly. "And don't be mistaken. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth either. If it hadn't been for my uncle who pulled me out in the nick of time I easily could have ended up on food stamps or worse." Lynn looked like she was going to ask further but then thought better of it.  
At the end of the afternoon all the coupons had been clipped. They now had to be counted and gathered in bundles of 25.

"What car do you drive?" Mary-Ann suddenly asked.  
"A corvette," Mac answered. "Why?"  
"Too bad. We planned a shopping trip tomorrow, these coupons have to be used this week but my kids need my car and Caroline's is broken. And Lynn and Jolene's cars are to small for us as well as the stuff. So we hoped …"  
Mac nodded understanding. "I can always borrow a friend's car. He has a SUV. But I don't know if he available. Let me give him a call."  
Luck was on her side. Harm was home and prepared to lend them his car the next evening. "They don't need an extra pair of hands?" he asked. Secretly he hoped that volunteering to help now would convince the Admiral to save him a day of clipping.  
Mac looked a Lynn. "Do we needs an extra pair of hands?" she asked. Lynn nodded gleefully. "We can always use help," she said.

The next evening they met outside the supermarket of the ladies' choice. Harm drove his SUV and Mac had swapped cars with Bud for one evening. Going shopping with this amount of coupons proved to be quiet an experience, she thought. Each of the six participants wheeled a shopping cart and in stead of picking one or two items whole baskets of toothpaste and deodorant went in. All carts filled to the rim and above they headed for the register. You could see the cashier lady take a deep breath before she started to add up the numbers. Mary-Ann kept a close eye on how many items from each product passed by and ticked them off on her list, while Harm and Mac busied themselves with packing them in bags and boxes. Then there was the tension about the counting of the coupons. Did they calculate right? They did and Mary-Ann only had to pay a few bucks, leaving them with a big smile on their faces. After that they wheeled the carts to the cars. Both Harm and Mac's were loaded to full capacity.  
Harm asked Mary-Ann where the stuff was going. She pointed out the way to Lynn's house. There they would gather again and put the boxes in her garage. Afterwards there would be a cup of coffee.  
Boxes stored away and coffee in hand Harm wanted to know about the next steps. Mary-Ann was most happy to provide him with the information. "As I already told we want to make a food-parcel as well as goodie-box for 300 families. Mostly elderly, disabled or one-parent families. We made a list of stuff we'd like to put in it. Most of it we have already. In the following weeks we hope to pick up the rest. And then we have to assemble the boxes."  
"Do you have boxes already?" Harm asked.  
"Not yet," Jolene shook her head. "That's the problem. I've tried to find a sponsor but haven't succeeded yet."  
Harm nodded thoughtfully. "And you need 300?"  
"Yes, but for the food parcel and for the goodie bag both. Do you know someone?"  
"I might. But don't put your hope up too high yet."

When they drove home Mac asked curiously "What do you have in mind for the boxes?"  
"You remember this summer …" his face dropped. "No, you don't. You were on the Guadalcanal back then." There was a moment of silence. Even as they worked hard on regaining their friendship there still were some subjects they both choose to avoid.  
"What happened this summer?" Mac broke the silence.  
"I defended a young ensign, Alexander Perez. Nothing serious, merely youthful stupidity. Got him out with a three month's reduction in wages. But his father was very grateful and was very keen on rewarding me. Of course I told him I couldn't accept anything."  
"Of course," Mac agreed but then frowned. "What does that have to do with our ladies?"  
"The dad is a wholesaler's in paper stuff. Wrapping papers and bags and gift boxes of all sizes. I'm going to call in a favour," Harm grinned.  
"Clever, sailor," Mac laughed out loud.

The next morning Harm set his plan in motion. He called Mr. Perez's office and asked to speak to him. It took him some time and persistence but at last he reached his secretary. At first the man didn't want to put him through but finally he promised to inform Mr. Perez. Satisfied with his progress Harm refocused on the cases on hand and waited for Mr. Perez to call back. Which didn't take long.  
"Good morning Mr. Rabb," the merchant greeted him. "What can I do for you? Do you come to collect my debt?"  
Harm laughed. "More or less, Sir. I already explained back then I'm not allowed to take anything from you but I can ask a favour. For others, that is." Quickly he started to explain, about the couponing ladies, and their need of boxes.  
He almost could hear the other man nod. "I'll be happy to help. After al, it's the season of good will, isn't it? What seize do the boxes need to be?"  
Harm silenced. He hadn't thought about that. "I'm not sure, Sir. Can I give you the number of one of the ladies?"  
"That will be just fine. I'll contact them then. Consider it done!"  
"Thank you very much, Sir" Harm replied and terminated the call.

_Monday morning  
_"Commander, I think this week it's your turn to help the couponing ladies," the admiral ended the meeting.  
"Sir, I already helped," Harm protested.  
The Admiral frowned. "I don't recall assigning you," he said  
"You didn't, Sir. I volunteered. They needed a car and a carrier. I went with them two evenings."  
The Admiral looked at Mac. She immediately came to his aid. "It's true, Sir. He did help. "  
"Well then, you're excused. Bud, you're next on the list."  
Bud looked like a lamb ready for slaughtering but there was no escape and he knew it. Harm on the other hand had an almost smug grin on his face, which he quickly made disappear when the Admiral looked his way. Mac had to hide a grin of her own.

_Friday evening  
One week later  
_That Friday evening he and Mac had another shopping evening with the ladies. Despite their odd looks they had really started liking them. When they met Harm was smothered in hugs. Mary-Ann explained she received the phone call from Mr. Perez and that he promised them 300 boxes and 300 nice bags to use as goodie bags. They were over the moon. With an effort Harm managed to ward of a second round of hugs, causing Mac to almost to choke on giggles.  
After unloading they gathered for coffee. Except Caroline, that is. Mac already noticed she only drank a kind of herbal tea. She looked like modern witch with her hand-woven clothes and long waving hair, Mac mused. Caroline smiled at her. "Everything will be just fine," she told her, tilting her head towards Harm who was talking to Mary-Ann. Mac's brows rose till under her hairline. "I see things," Caroline explained. "Like auras and sometimes what's in the future. I do readings, you see." Mac looked bewildered. "You were thinking I look like a witch, weren't you?" The other woman smiled. Mutely Mac nodded and blushed. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. Actually I am. I come from a long line of wise women, dating back to Salem and before in Europe. Several of my ancestors died because of their skills and powers. I might have been burned, too, had I lived in another time. I know not everyone likes it, me seeing things, but sometimes it just happens."  
Mac had to take a few deep breaths. It was almost spooky. Sit down, Caroline gestured and Mac did.  
"I don't want to pry but what happened between him and you?" Caroline asked. "But you have powers, too." And at Mac's surprised look "it takes one to know one."  
Mac bit her lip. Was she ready to talk about it? Somehow she knew she could trust this woman. "We've known each other for about 4 to 5 years now. We used to be best friends. Harm was an aviator before joining JAG. He quit flying because of eye problems but a laser surgery solved that problem and he went back to flight status. He didn't tell me until all was settled, though. It brought a strain to our relationship. Some months later he returned to JAG. We were on assignment in Sidney when I tried to bring our relation to the next level. He refused. Or so I thought; looking back he was just asking me for some time. The surgery, go flying and stopping again, coming back to JAG, finding out about the fate of his dad…" and at Caroline's raised brows "his dad went MIA in Vietnam. Harm spent the larger part of his life finding out what happened to him. We now know for sure he perished." This was a subject she was not allowed to dwell on. "He needed time to cope with all these things and did ask me to wait. But I was so devastated with what I felt like a rejection that I ran into the arms from the first man telling me he wanted me. Unfortunately it was a man Harm already disliked. Since then our relation was … strained … in a way. In May I was supposed to get married to Mic. Harm and I fought over it and he went to do his flying quals just the day before the wedding. He promised me to be back in time and he tried to …" She had to stop for a moment. Caroline waited patiently.  
"He and his RIO flew back for the carrier in a storm and went down. I had a vision where to find him and they managed to save them. Just in time, for Harm it was really touch and go. After that things went downhill. My wedding was cancelled, I went on a TAD in Indonesia, was almost killed in a bomb attack. Harm and I had another terrible fight." She wiped a tear.  
"In August we had a fundraising, a running match. Harm and I made it our personal competition. It ended up in a tie. After that we finally talked. Really talked. We decided to try and regain our friendship and are working on that now. But there still are some gorilla's in the room."  
The other woman nodded slowly. "You still love him," she stated. Mac couldn't deny it and kept silent.  
Caroline rested a comforting hand on Mac's arm. "This will help you. This action to bring joy to a lot of families. You know, one of the main principals of Wicca is The Rule of Three. It means that whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person times three. It is all about intention. Wicca is not a religion; it's more a way of thinking, a way of living. Like a new way of shuffling the cards life has given you. You can brew a potion but it will only work when the seed is already there. Wearing a gemstone can reinforce traits but not create them. Helping others will help you. Things will be alright. I'm sure of that. Just give it a chance! And work with what you have."  
Even as she didn't understand, Mac felt comforted.

Back in the car there was silence but it was comfortable one. Mac pondered the last words of Caroline 'work with what you have'.  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Harm's voice. "What are you thinking of?"  
"The conversation I had with Caroline."  
"The witchlike lady?"  
"Yes. And she is. A witch that is. Kind of," Mac answered.  
Harm's eyes widened. "She is? What did she say?"  
Mac hesitated. She wasn't ready to reveal, uncertain how he would react if he knew she had basically told their whole relationship to a virtual stranger. She settled for a partial truth. "She told about her 'powers' and how Wicca, that's her witchcraft or religion, works."  
"No magic wand then," Harm laughed. "Not that I would mind one."  
"What would you do with it?" Mac asked, suddenly curious.  
Harm grew serious. "Not as much do as undo," he answered.  
"Like your dad's death." Mac asked softly.  
"That too, but I was thinking of some of the 'discussions' we had. There are a few I would really like to erase or at least alter the outcome," was his unexpected answer."  
Mac was at loss of words. Finally she whispered "me too. Me too."  
They ware almost at Mac's place when he spoke again. "Any plans for tomorrow?"  
"Not particular," Mac answered. "The usual."  
"Care for a run?"  
"Sounds good," Mac was quick to agree. "7.30am? By then is should be light enough to see where we put our feet. And to avoid cars," she winked.  
Harm sported a wide grin. "All right. 7.30am it is."  
He turned into the parking lot and killed the engine. Mac hopped out and he waited till she had closed the door behind her. Then he drove off.  
Upstairs Mac hung her coat and dropped her bag. She headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea and set herself to do some serious thinking. Slowly it dawned to her what Caroline had meant. Even as she wanted Harm to sit and talk about his feelings, it was not likely to happen. It was just not him. He was a man of action. If he talked it would be casual. Like this evening. Work with what you have. She should stop wanting him to change and start looking at what he did. She grabbed a piece of paper and started listing. Scribbling down words she only now realized how hard he was working on regaining their friendship. That he was there every time she needed a hand or someone to discuss a legal matter with. He lent her his car when she needed it, cooked her a meal now and then … the list went on and on. Reading it again she felt humbled and embarrassed she hadn't noticed before. But that was going to change, she vowed. From now on! She wouldn't take it for granted; she would let him know how much she appreciated him, starting tomorrow! She thought about his happy grin when she'd agreed to a run. Maybe, if he felt a bit safer about their friendship he would be more open.

_Thursday evening  
_Another evening of working on the couponing slash food parcel project had ended. By now the ladies were busy wrapping up the gathering phase and preparing for the putting-together phase. Mary-Ann told she had asked the Admiral for some two or three lads who were able to walk countless rounds and pick all the items to fill the boxes and goodie bags. They planned to do that on the Saturday twelve days before Christmas. The Saturday before Christmas they would hand out the boxes. She invited Mac and Harm to join and see for themselves how happy the people would be.  
The usual cup of coffee gone it was time to break up. Jolene asked for a ride, her own car being out of order. As it turned out she didn't live far from Harm's place so it was decided she would ride with him. Moments later they were on their way. When they arrived at Jolene's she invited him in for another cup of tea. As it would be rude to refuse he followed her in. The first thing he noticed was the cats.  
There were about fifteen of them, of all seizes and ages, walking around. In another room he could see some more sleeping on chairs and pillows.  
Jolene saw him look and silently count. "I have about twenty-five cats. I'm known as the cat-lady." She poured water on the teabags and gestured him to sit at the kitchen table.  
"Well Harmon, what made you volunteer to help us?" she asked straightforward.  
Harm looked a bit uncertain. He knew his motives had not been entirely unselfish. He took a deep breath. "When we were told we were to help clipping and shopping not everyone was too exited about it. And there was what Sturgis told us."  
"Sturgis?"  
"Commander Turner." Harm explained.  
Jolene laughed. "Oh, him. With him we exaggerated our 'double, double, toil and trouble-act' a bit, I'm afraid." She took another sip of her tea. "You know, we are used to the looks. We know we are an odd couple. We can live with eyes widening and people turning around to have another look. But sometimes it's … annoying. The four of us came from bad places. We struggled to keep our heads up. Extreme couponing saved us from plain poverty. Not in one day, mind you, it took years. Extreme couponing is seen as a bit eccentric at best and outright weird ad worst. And then there is our lifestyle." Harm had to suppress a smile. He understood what she meant.  
"Most people leave it at one or two looks but it was so obvious he felt uncomfortable that we couldn't resist teasing him a bit. He was looking like a minister forced to attend a pagan ritual."  
Harm laughed. "Actually he is. A minister's son, that is. And he can be a bit judgemental about things out of his comfort zone but he has his good sides as well. He is a good and loyal friend. Always prepared to help. Smart, a good lawyer."  
Jolene raised her hand. "It's good you defend your friends. And I don't need to hear how Commander Turner described us," she said. "But back to you, why help us?"  
"I was not looking forward to an afternoon clipping," Harm confessed. "And I knew I would not be able to dodge. Our CO makes sure everyone does his or her share. So I figured helping in another way might get me out of clipping."  
"And?" Jolene asked.  
"And it did."  
"And?"  
"And what?" Harm was not sure about what she meant.  
"That was not all. You had a hidden agenda, hadn't you?"  
'That woman is too clever for her own good' Harm thought. "And there is Mac," he admitted. "She and I used to be best friends. Because of a lot of misunderstandings and bad decisions, most of them to blame on me, we drifted apart. I felt really bad about it. This summer we had our first adult conversation in a long time and we decided to see whether we could mend fences. Being friends again. I'm working hard on it and when Mac asked me to trade cars for an evening I saw another opportunity to come on her right side and to spend time with her. I would have helped her anyway but …" A bit embarrassed over how much he had revealed he stopped talking. To hide his uneasiness he bent over to pick up a white kitten, playing with his shoelaces.  
Jolene looked thoughtful. "Mac strikes me as having two sides. One of the very skilful and confident marine and one as a beautiful woman, unsure about the relation between the two of you. The way she looks at you when you're not noticing. Like she is still working out whether she can trust … not you, I can see she trusts you, but whether she can trust it will work out fine. I think you must continue the way you do. Show her that you care, that you will be there for her and give her time to find out for herself. I'm sure things will work out fine! Even as you might not, we can see you the two of you care a lot about each other!"  
To his surprise Harm felt tears sting. Jolene mercifully ignored his confusion. She petted an orange cat with one eye which had jumped on her lap.  
"You might wonder about my feline friends?"  
Harm nodded.  
"I'm not typical cat lady slash animal hoarder. You won't find sick animals of animals in cages here. All my cats are spayed or neutered and when they become ill, I take them to the vet. And when the suffering gets too much …" She shrugged. "I take them to the vet as well. The only kittens here are from pregnant cats I take in."  
Harm nodded. He could see the cats were well taken care of.  
"I feel I owe that to them." She felt silent and Harm waited for her to continue.  
"I was married, once. We had a little son, Jason, a very lively and boisterous little boy. He went ill, acute leukaemia the doctor said. One day your child is running around, the next day he is in a hospital bed, strapped down and on an iv-line. It didn't take long, in three weeks he was gone. My husband couldn't cope with it. His grieve, my grieve. His guilt. He was a doctor as well and he hadn't noticed something serious was going on. He started drinking and after three months he left."  
She stood up to pour another cup of tea.  
"It was the cats who pulled me through. Without them, without something to care for, something that relied on me I would have given up myself. Extreme couponing provides me with enough extra money to feed them and to take care of medical bills. It's not that I want this many, two or three would have been enough now. But when people know you as 'cat-lady' they bring you unwanted and stray cats."  
She nodded at the cat on Harm's lap. He was absentminded stroking it. "I try to find good homes for them as well. You never thought of getting a pet?"  
Harm laughed. "I have to admit I did. But with the life I live… Our job is very demanding. Not only long hours but we also can be sent out for an investigation any time. If you take a pet you must be sure you can take good care of it." The little cat stretched and purred. "Mac had a dog but she only was able to, because her neighbour would step in when she was away. When that neighbour moved, Mac had to rehome Jingo."  
"She found him a good place?" Jolene wanted to know.  
"Yes, Mac was involved in a Big-sister program once. She had a little 'sister' named Chloe. After a while the girl went to live with her grandparents out of State but they kept in contact. When Mac was looking for a new home for Jingo the grandparents offered to take him. Chloe loves him."

_Saturday morning  
Twelve days before Christmas  
_True to his word the Admiral had assigned two young officers the job of compiling the parcels. In fact, a day of community service was their punishment for a bit of misdemeanour. Needless to say the two youngsters were reluctantly obeying but working hard to avoid further and harsher consequences of their misbehaviour.  
They were all in the double garage of Lynn's house. The space was stuffed with boxes, the empty ones waiting to be filled as well as the boxes full of food and cleaning items. Lynn throned in a chair behind a table overflowing with paperwork. She showed long lists and explained what was to go into a box. The young officers were to walk round, picking up the items and stuffing boxes. They then would get a label and store it into the spare room. There were a hundred boxes for one community centre, another hundred for another centre and the final hundred would have to be home delivered, the recipients not able to come to the centres.  
They set out to work, the officers filling boxes, Mac putting on labels and Harm carrying them to the spare room. The other ladies lent a hand where needed and took care of the catering.  
While working Harm noticed the looks the young officers exchanged. He saw the glances they threw at the ladies and heard their stifled chuckles. He didn't like to pull rank but would not hesitate to do so if necessary. He walked over and in a soft voice but loaded with threat he addressed them "In the Navy we treat people with respect. All people! Did I make myself clear?"  
The two young men came quickly to attention. "Yes Sir," they said in unison. "Cristal."  
"Well, go on then," Harm sent them to work again, receiving an appreciating look from the ladies.  
At the end of the afternoon the work was done. The young officers eager to leave, the others had their usual drink and discussed the next step. Harm would arrange for a little van to transport the boxes. Friday afternoon they would deliver the first load and hand them out, in the evening the second load would follow. The recipients were informed when and where to pick up their parcels. Then the Saturday was meant to deliver all remaining the parcels. They would work in pairs, so each pair had to take care of about 30 boxes.

_December 20th_

It was the day of the annual Justice Ball and the Admiral gave them the last hours of the afternoon off so they could prepare. Mac now was waiting for Harm to pick her up. They were each other's 'date' and she couldn't be happier. Working together in helping the coupon ladies has really helped lessening tension between them. Their friendship was as strong as it had ever been and Mac looked forward to be in her best friend's arms again, even it was just to dance with him.  
Just in time - Mac couldn't suppress a smile - there was knock on the door. She rushed to open and had to suppress a sigh. He looked so handsome.  
In the meantime Harm forced his jaw to stay in place. He didn't want to gape at Mac even if she looked absolutely stunning. In stead he bowed slightly. "My lady, may I escort you to the ball?"  
With a smile Mac answered "let me get my wrap and purse." He stopped her with a slight movement and brought the hand he had behind his back to the front. There was a little flower box in it and he presented it to her. Mac opened it and let out a small gasp. A beautiful corsage in exactly the right colours matching to her dress. She beamed a 'thank you' and Harm laughed. "You should thank Harriet, too. She filled me in about the colour of your dress"  
The evening couldn't be more pleasant. Friends, a great buffet and most important of it, dancing a lot together. Mac didn't want the evening to end, not ever. At 1am though the Admiral called it a night, reminding them they all had to work the next morning and Harm offered Mac his arm once more. He looked forward to spending another twenty minutes with her in the confinement of his car.  
Ever being the gentleman Harm walked Mac to her apartment and took the key from her to open the door for her. He hesitated briefly, then his hands came to rest on her hips and he pulled her towards him, alert for any sign she didn't want it. But she complied and her hands slide from his chest to his shoulders when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
Like the evening the kiss was over way too soon for Mac. But she didn't protest when he slowly pulled back, still holding her hips. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I have to go." He bought her hands to his lips before he released them and stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mac waited till he had disappeared into the elevator before closing her door and then rushed to the window to see him exit the building and walk to his car. Before stepping in he looked up and saw her. He waved, then he was inside the car and on his way home, too.

_Friday afternoon  
December 22__nd__  
_On special request both Harm and Mac were given a half day off to help handing out the boxes. At 1pm Harm drove the van into the driveway at Lynn's house and they quickly loaded the hundred boxes. It was only a short drive to the community centre. Extra help was at hand and at 2.30pm all boxes and bags were unloaded and waiting for the people to come and collect them.  
At that moment a big bellied white bearded guy in a red suit entered the room, hauling a bag. The centre had supplied a Santa for the kids and had even managed to find the money for a small gift for each of them. Harm let out a sigh of relief. He had feared they would put him into a Santa suit.  
In the other room they already could hear the buzz of the people and then de doors went open. There was a cup of cocoa and large trays with cookies and one by one the fifty plus kids went over to Santa to receive their present. In the mean time the adults went to the tables to find their box and goodie bag. There were a lot of smiling people leaving and at 4.30 pm the room was empty again.  
Mary-Ann stretched her muscles. "That went well," she declared. "Now let's go home, load the next bunch and have something to eat." The others couldn't agree more.  
Back at the house Harm and Mac, assisted by Mary-Ann and Caroline, busied themselves loading the second hundred boxes and bags, while Lynn and Jolene prepared supper. At 6pm they sat at the large table and had soup, either vegetarian or with meat, and sandwiches. Mac was very silent. After a while Caroline asked "Something on your mind, Mac?"  
Mac sighed "no but … it's just those kids. So happy with a small gift. And their parents as well."  
The women nodded "It hits you when you realize poverty is so close by, isn't it?"  
"Yes," Mac admitted. And Harm agreed whole heartedly.  
The evening went pretty much the same as the afternoon. A Santa provided by the centre, some small gifts for the children. Lots of people, eager to receive the parcels, lots of kids happy with their Christmas presents. It was almost 11pm when all parcels were handed out and Harm and Mac drove home.  
At Mac's place Harm walked her to her apartment. He sensed she might want to have some company for a moment and indeed, as soon as she hit the lights she asked "can you stay for a coffee?" He agreed and flopped down on the couch.  
Mac took care of drinks and then sat down next to him. After a while she started. "I never knew how many people are living in poverty. You know, it always seemed something from another country, from a third world land. Or from the past. I never realised how many families struggle." She sighed. "It's stupid. I know there is still a large need for food stamps and relief work. People relying on food banks to make ends meet or better, to have some food on the table at the end of the week. But now you see the faces behind the numbers."  
Harm nodded. "You're right. There is so much struggling and suffering. What we do helps just a tiny bit. What struck me most was how many times people blame this group for getting into this situation. Like 'if you had worked harder or prayed more you would not have ended here.' I agree there will be cases in which people end up in this situation because of own failure. But the large majority is just the victim of fate. Getting sick themselves or one of their family, and the insurance doesn't pay all of the bills, let gone at work and not able to find another job quickly enough, Pension Company got broke …. there are so many reasons. Many times it's just one or two pay checks between doing well and being evicted. I heard so many touching stories today. And we can't help them. Not all of them and not providing lasting help. We only can give so much. And not judge."  
Mac knew he was right. They couldn't solve the problem. But still she felt unsettled and needed a bit of comforting. She scooted over to Harm and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
The next day they were both at Lynn's early. They had over thirty parcels to deliver. Lynn and the other ladies were already outside the house, loading two cars. Harm stopped and they were greeted warmly.  
Caroline took Mc aside. "Are you okay?" she wanted to know. "Yesterday really hit you, didn't it?" Mac confirmed "Yes, but Harm stayed for a while after he brought me home and we talked about it. I'm fine." She looked around to see Harm flipping down the back seats of his car to make more space for parcels. He wasn't paying attention. "And you were right about what you said the other evening." Caroline frowned in not understanding. "About looking in a different way to your situation and working with what you have." The other woman smiled. "I can see it. When you first came to help shopping there was a certain tension between you and him. That has gone now." She gave Mac a few reassuring pats on the arm. "Everything will turn out fine. Very soon." She walked away, leaving a stunned Marine behind.  
In the meantime Harm and May-Ann had filled the car with about twenty parcels and goodie bags and Harm called Mac over. Lynn provided them with a list of recipients and also had plotted out the most efficient route. Moments later they were on their way, Harm driving and Mac giving directions.  
The first address was an elderly couple, both suffering from rheumatics. Mac and Harm didn't manage to get away without having a cup of tea loaded with sugar. Harm managed to keep his face straight, just. They could refuse a second round telling they had more packages to deliver but seeing the disappointment on the couple's faces Mac made an appointment for a more extended visit.  
Back in the car she said "I didn't realize how much poverty affects you social live as well. And this couple is old as well and not mobile any more. It was so sad, hearing they didn't speak to anyone for weeks. You're not mad at me for making an appointment to visit again?"  
"No, but don't expect me to drink another cup of sugar water," Harm laughed.  
That day they visited several more elderly people, both couples and single ones. There were people home-ridden because of disabilities or sickness. There were single parents. Mac was especially touched by the young mother with two kids, one in a wheel chair, the other autistic and she was grateful when Harm suggested they play secret Santa and make sure those kids had some presents at Christmas as well. Even though the visits had brought Mac in a very pensive mood she tried not let it affect her too much. After all, Harm had been right. They could only do so much.  
At the end of the day they all gathered to have a final cup of coffee and talk. Mac asked the couponing ladies whether they would organise a similar operation next year. Mary-Ann laughed. "It was a lot of work, more than we expected. Even though it paid off. We don't know yet. But we will be sure to let you know if we do."  
After that they broke up. Everyone was tired after two days of hard work. Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged and promises to meet again soon. Caroline whispered to Mac "be sure to send us an invitation for the wedding." Mac looked flabbergasted and immediately her eyes went to Harm, then back to Caroline. The witch only gave her a secretive smile and went to Harm to say goodbye.

_Christmas Eve  
Robert's home_  
Traditionally the Christmas Eve dinner was at the Roberts'. As Harriet promised to keep an eye on the boys so she could finish the last preparations, Mac was early. After saying their hellos Harriet pulled Mac aside for a second. With a mischievous smile on her face she pointed out the bundle of mistletoe hanging in a corner of the room. "Make good use of it," she whispered and Mac nodded. She planned on it.  
Slowly the other guests started to trickle in. Cheerful chatter was everywhere until Bud invited everyone to the table. He formally welcomed everyone again en a short prayer. Then he gave the Admiral the honour of cutting the turkey and hand out servings. Soon there was only the sound of clicking silverware and the sight of happily eating people.  
Afterwards they had coffee and chatted for a while till it was time to leave for church.  
"Harm, can you come over for a sec?" Mac's voice sounded pleading.  
"Of course," he answered, walking over to where she was standing, intensely watching her hand. "Something wrong with your hand?" he wanted to know, a bit worried.  
Mac smiled at him. "No, but I needed you right here." She laid her hands against his chest, stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. When she ended the kiss he looked flabbergasted. She smiled and pointed upwards. "Mistletoe," she explained. With a coy wink she was out of his reach, darting into the kitchen, asking Harriet whether she needed help.

In church they were sitting next to each other, not too close but very aware of each other. When they walked out Harm asked "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"  
"No," Mac shook. "Just relax. Why?  
"I was thinking: why don't you come over to my place? Just hang out, maybe play a game or two?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Mac smiled. "I would love to," she said. "What time shall I come?"  
"Ten o'clock not too early? We can open presents."  
"Ten it will be." Mac was very happy with his invitation. They had spent Christmas day together for years, well, until she and Mic were together that is. And now it felt so good to slip into that old habit again. Another sign they really had mended fences.  
On his way to the Wall, Harm couldn't remove the smile of his face. Mac would spend the day with him and he couldn't be happier.

At 11.30 he closed the door of his loft behind him. Home! He looked around. Even as it was late, he had some things to do. He wouldn't have bothered with tidying up when it was just him, but now Mac would come over the next day to celebrate Christmas! He made a quick tour through his loft, throwing some dirty laundry in the hamper, putting books back in their rightful place and straightening cushions. Twenty minutes later his home was neat again. He would vacuum in the morning, not wanting to disturb the neighbours at this late hour.  
Then he made himself a late night cup of cocoa and sat down to think. He wanted to ask Mac on a date but wasn't quiet sure how. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. He would make a coupon. He turned on the computer and set out to work. A few minutes later the printer spat out the wanted item. He folded it, put it into an envelope and wrapped it in Christmas paper. Then he slipped it under the pile of presents.

_Christmas morning  
Harm's loft_  
The next morning Mac was right on time. In fact she had been ready two hours early but didn't want to look too eager. She had a bag of presents with her, both the few she received from friends as the ones for Harm.  
When she entered the apartment her nose was hit by the rich aroma of freshly made mocha. It smelled wonderful but not like the coffee he normally made. Harm saw her surprise. "I found a 70ties coffee grinder on a flea market some weeks ago," he explained. "And I bought the beans in a little shop I discovered just last week. You know, close to where we handed out the food parcels. And I have freshly baked cookies, too."  
Mac smiled but then frowned. "You're sure it's safe? I mean, no worn out wiring or something like that?" She wouldn't know how she would react if something would happen to him.  
Harm shook his head. "Don't worry. A friend checked it for me. He is electrician and we trade. If I have something to do with electricity, he looks at it and if he has something with woodwork, I help him out." He gave her a soft smile and Mac blushed. It was like he looked right through her and knew why she had asked. Confused she turned around and busied herself with adding her presents to the ones already under the tree.

Coffee gone they started to unwrap. Harm took it upon himself to pick them from under the tree, handing them to Mac or keeping them himself if they had his name on them. To Mac's surprise there were quite a few for her, both from Harm as well as from Harm's family. She was really touched. After almost an hour the pile was down to one parcel. It was a small thin package with Mac's name on it.  
Curious she opened it to find an envelope. Her brows rose to her hair line. But somehow she had the feeling this little envelope was holding something special, some thing that could bring a major change in her life.  
Tentatively she opened it. Inside was a piece of folded paper. Carefully she unfolded it and read _"Coupon … for a __**date**__ of your choice … at the time you choose … with Harmon Rabb Jr."  
_Mac swallowed. A date! Finally! She turned around. Harm was standing a few feet away. She could see his nervousness in the tension of his muscles and the darting of his eyes. She placed the coupon on the coffee table and slowly walked over to him.  
"I want to collect soon, first week of January I think," she smiled. "I want a dinner and dancing. Dinner because I love my food, especially when eaten in good company."  
Another few feet closer. He looked like mesmerized. "And dancing because I love to be in your arms." She closed the final distance, her eyes never leaving his, slowly winding her arms around his neck.  
"And I love to have you in my arms," he sighed, holding her close and lowering his head to kiss her.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE !


End file.
